


Do you remember when we used to dance?

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee RPF, crisscolfer fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, M/M, briefly smut, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren shows a nice surprise for Chris, although at first he gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember when we used to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and if you listen something slow while reading it, it's better in my opinion. I'd recommend Opus 37.

 

Lately they’ve had so much time for them they can’t believe it. While they were slowly falling apart at public eye, they were getting closer in real life, as if that was possible. When it seemed like Darren knew everything about Chris, surprisingly, there was something more. Darren thinks he knows Chris’ favorite everything, he knows where he likes to be touched and when he likes to be kissed, he knows how he likes the backrubs, he knows where are his soft spots. But there are still a lot of points to discover, waiting for him. He can’t wait to scrutinize his boyfriend, he sometimes catches himself thinking about if Chris likes to be kissed in his fingertips, or if Chris’ favorite cereal in breakfast, or if Chris would want to share a bookshelf when they move in together. Darren thinks about future, about promises and feelings even without realizing it.

Today, Chris is waiting for him still in bed; stretched out, taking up all the space and soft sheets barely covering his ass, tangled between his long, pale legs. The sight is almost breathtaking, and everything Darren wants right now is touch the exposed skin, slowly, caressing him, as if he was made of the most pure glass. Darren loves Chris’ skin, always so soft but rough at the same time, begging to be touched everywhere. Although he has designed plans for today, his feet are already walking to the bed. He’s just wearing a pair of tight, dark boxers but he pulls them off as he reaches Chris.   He’s still sleeping, and if you get very close to him you can hear a little snore, but you have to be very, very close. So does Darren.

Chris is facing him despite the fact he’s sleeping, so Darren can’t help grin and kiss him tenderly in the cheek, pulling apart after a few seconds. “Chris…” He whispers, leaning into his ear and cupping his nape, dipping his fingers into Chris soft hair. “Chris…” He repeats, kissing him again. Chris hums softly. Darren has felt happy a lot of times in his life, but he never knew he would enjoy the laziness that much. He can’t stop smiling widely and his heart is pounding at least half time slower than usually. Even his chest aches a little. When Chris blinks slowly, getting used to the soft light of the room, Darren leans forward and tries to kiss him again, but he can’t. He can’t close his mouth; he can’t stop smiling like crazy. Somehow his teeth meet Chris’ lips and everything is weird but that makes him blush a little. Darren tries to kiss him again, leaning gradually, but Chris is smiling now because Darren is, and they end up laughing quietly instead of kissing.

“Chris…” Darren manages to say his name in a breath when Chris grips him by the hip. “I have something planed… for today. And we should dress and go because” Chris cuts him off with a real kiss, biting briefly at his bottom lip.

 “We should dress up. The car and the food are waiting for us” Chris lifts his head at the heard of food, but he doesn’t pull off his grip. In fact, he tangles his legs with Darren’s and reaches for another kiss, humming happily. “Or we could stay here...”

Darren smiles, he likes when his boyfriend is relaxed and happily being lazy, but he really wants to go. The surprise took him a few days of researching places and planning until he thought everything was completely perfect.

“Chris, pleee-asee. I have something that Oh!” He gasps when Chris presses their bodies closer until they are touching in every inch of skin, and it feels so good...

“Or we should stay here” Chris repeats, thrusting a little and moaning in Darren’s ear.

*

30 minutes later Darren tries again. He’s covered in a thin layer of sweat, laid next to Chris, both breathing heavily. “We should shower and dress up, there’s food waiting for us... I have a surprise...” He gets to say when his breath becomes steadier. He wants to go, he has spent a lot of time trying to perfection everything, and if they keep making out or having sex Chris isn’t going to enjoy the surprise.

Chris seems to read his mind because he immediately gets up, making the sheets fall off completely. They both shiver; the room is a bit cold despite the fact they just had sex because the windows are open, so Chris almost runs to the bathroom to keep the heat in his body, making a funny face. Darren goes after him, laughing loudly; his boyfriend is sometimes so dorky.

But when he enters the room, he surely isn’t expecting the sight.

Chris is leaning against the sink, one elbow resting over the cold washbasin, looking at him sexily. He’s totally eyefucking Darren, who swallows loudly. Suddenly, the surprise seems like it can wait for a while. Darren drinks his boyfriend’s body, from toes to swollen, pink lips. Chris’ has started to pump his cock steadily and Darren starts to mimic him, walking to the shower at the same time.

“Join me?” Darren raises an eyebrow. “Yeah” Chris answers in a breath.

They start kissing before turning on the shower. The track of time is right away, lost.

*

One hour later they’re, finally, ready to go. Chris is wearing a comfortable hoodie and a pair of jeans. He likes when their plans don’t include dressing up very elegant, he’s happy like that, wearing simple clothes. Darren doesn’t agree very much, lately he’s been enjoying wearing fashionable, expensive clothes; but today he decides for a plain, soft shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Do you remember what I said earlier?” Darren asks while taking his keys, wallet and mobile phone. He has everything ready for his surprise. Last night he had left some food inside Chris’ fridge and he had just put it inside the car, while Chris was feeding Brian.   

“Yes, it was something like _Ahh Chris more, more_ ” Chris fakes a moan and they both start laughing. “Just kidding, Darren, I remember you said something about a surprise… And I’m willing to know, so let’s go into the car” Chris leans to press his mouth against Darren’s and they leave the house, Brian still eating the food.

*

 

Darren has been driving for two hours when they reach the destination he wants, but suddenly the road is stony and the car bounces in an exaggerated way at each pothole. They have been talking about films all trip, but now Chris is too curious and he keeps looking out the window while humming to the song the radio is playing. “What are you planning, Darren?”

“ _Heat of the moment!_ ” Darren starts singing the song’s chorus, ignoring his boyfriend on purpose. Chris raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything more, although he’s never been very fond of surprises, he really likes Darren’s, they are different and beautiful, sometimes very worked or maybe not, but he always, always enjoys them.

 “Okay, we are here, but since I enjoy clichés, you close your eyes and I will take you” Darren grins before getting out of the car, when he has finally parked. Then, Chris goes out of the car and he realizes he really likes the sight. They are in a forest, the trees aren’t very tall but they are of a very intense green. The sun is a bit too much, but he doesn’t say anything. Although the ground is rocky, it’s easier to walk across it than the expected. He sees Darren holding a few bags that were in the boot. “Do you need help?” He smiles, Chris doesn’t know what to expect but he’s already enjoying the moment, because this probably means he’s going to spend a lot of time with Darren, alone.

“No, thank you. Just close your eyes and I will guide you, there’s a place I like you to see. I found it in Internet, to be honest. It’s the second time I’ve been here, but I really liked it when I came to see it and plan everything, and I think this little place means…” Chris shuts him with a kiss, he wants to know what this place means, but it’d be better if they wait until they are _there,_ where Darren want to guide him. Darren smiles and takes a deep breath before reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. It’s a little bit annoying having to carry everything with one hand, but he doesn’t want Chris to transport something.

They walk for two or three minutes across a little path which is covered by higher threes and the sun can’t go through them. Darren beams when they arrive at the place he wants. He really likes it, and if Chris likes it too… It’d mean a lot. “Open your eyes” Chris blink slowly, but he doesn’t have to get used to the light because they are in the shade a very tall three is doing.

“And, Chris, this can be our little place…”Darren starts explaining. “I know it’s very cheesy, but first, you know I am. And second, media is so overwhelming, If you like this place we can come here sometimes, just to escape from everything and have something together, and fuck, Chris, I love you.” Chris doesn’t say anything. Darren should be panicking –well, he’s a little- but he knows Chris enough. He likes it.

They both grin widely, and Chris can’t stop looking this beautiful sight. It’s a little, round field, grounded by tall threes which make long shadows, so the sun isn’t overwhelming but it isn’t cold at the same time. The grass is bright and soft, and they are protected from unwanted wind. If you look with attention you can see lots, lots of colors, tones, lights…

“I love it, and I love you and your surprises and you still curse like a damn sailor, and that makes me love you more” Chris sometimes thinks he doesn’t say it enough, he prefers to show it by little gestures, but today it seems different. As if they words carried much more weight, and the best of it: he really means each word coming from his mouth. It’s a little bit overwhelming, but it doesn’t scary him. He crushes their lips, and Darren hugs him tightly and pushes down a little, making them sit in the fresh grass.

Darren laughs when they break the kiss, he’s so happy to see Chris this blissful. He knows they aren’t probably the cheesiest couple; that they prefer to spend a lot of nights playing video games and eating junk food together instead of going to fancy, expensive places, but this is different and is good too.

“So, I have food and I have you, and I’m sure what I want first but by now, let’s eat something, don’t you think?” Chris nods –he has forgotten he’s been starving since they had got out of the shower but suddenly, he remembers it. And fuck, he’s truly hungry.

While Darren puts a squared, red blanket over the grass, Chris rummages between the bags, taking out all the food and placing it over the blanket. He’s still smiling and his jaw aches a little, but he can’t stop. He sees a box of condoms at the bottom and laughs, _fucking asshole_ he thinks.

*

They are sitting in the blanket, eating the dessert. It’s basically a big bar of delicious chocolate, but it’s still a dessert. They have opened a bottle of wine, but they haven’t drunk very much, they aren’t even tipsy. Although, they both are laughing just because. Because they can, and they want, and everything is enjoy the company and nothing more. Well, they can enjoy the chocolate too.

Chris turns a little when he hears birds at the end of the little field and watches them. He throws a few crumbs and looks how they fight for them. Darren laughs softly and takes his glasses out of a bag and puts them on, just to watch the birds better, but Chris is faster. The blue-eyed man takes them from Darren’s hand and laughs.

“Now these glasses are mine” He tries to do an evil laugh after putting them on, but he fails because wow, he realizes Darren really can’t see. Chris squints, opening his eyes widely and his mouth makes an o shape while laughing. Darren laughs softly at his boyfriend; he looks really cute with the rimmed-glasses on and Darren can’t help lean to kiss that o shaped mouth.

“Can you give them to me, Chris?” He fakes a very polite accent, very close to Chris’ face. Their noses are touching, making slow eskimo-kisses. Chris refuses, though. Chris loves pestering Darren, and they both know that so Darren keeps playing. “Please?” Darren pouts, but Chris can only see a blurry shape so he laughs and crawls back, to distance them, playful.

“Oh, you wanted it!” Chris can’t help but laugh smugly at the sentence. “As if you could catch me” He answers before suddenly, feeling a body pressed against him. Darren has thrown himself over Chris lap and now they are laughing loudly, making the birds flee.

 Chris’ face is blushed from all the laughing and Darren, still over him, kisses Chris, leaving him breathless. Chris receives the kiss opening his mouth a little and sighing happily, leaning backwards slowly, until Darren is straddling him.

The glasses and the birds are forgotten, but the love is still there, becoming stronger.


End file.
